El amor de Sasuke
by Ari DC
Summary: En ocasiones solo necesitamos una excusa para demostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, y Sasuke no es una excepción. [SasuSaku]


_Aclaraciones: la presente historia esta basada en el doujinshi que se nombra a continuacion._

 _Personajes/ambientes: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Doujinshi: Sasuke ama demasiado a su esposa e hija_

 _Artista: Kirihana (pixiv)_ _Historia/Adaptacion: soyaridc_

 ** _El amor de Sasuke_**

 _"¿Esto es un sueño? ¿O un Genjutsu?"_

Piensa una muy sonrojada Sakura por el repentino abrazo que su marido le estaba proporcionando, algo no muy habitual en el.

-Sakura... Siento un dulce aroma... De ti- dice el peli-negro oliendo ligeramente el cabello y parte del cuello de su compañera de vida

En los días siguientes, la actitud de Sasuke no cambio con respecto a la peli-rosa, cada momento que podía ser mantenía muy cerca de ella, la seguía con una sombra, a cualquier lugar donde se dirigiera él la seguía sin replicar.

No es que la chica así lo quisiera, en el fondo estaba muy facinada con ello, pero era algo muy poco o a decir verdad muy extraño era estar en esta situación. Y tenía ciertas sospechas de lo que habría provocado del actuar de esa manera de su amado. Por lo que recurrió a su mejor amiga, Ino, para considerar su opinión.

-¿Eh?- la rubia miraba aquella escena con un toque de incredulidad y picardía, y no era para menos puesto que Sasuke tenía abrazada a Sakura por el cuello y así mismo su cabeza estaba en ese sitio -¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Hum, esto es...

La fémina un poco avergonzada comenzó a explicar el origen de aquella situación

-Recientemente he conseguido desarrollar un nuevo tipo de sedante

-Oh todos estaban esperandolo- mencionó la ojiazul

-Si, estaba experimentando en casa cuando él regreso. Sasuke lo tomó por accidente, entonces, Sarada me preguntó si "hará que papá este menos cansado". Me sorprendió lo emocionada que estaba, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto de un sedante que serviría como relajante? Se convirtió en una posion para la verdad.

La medic-ninj se comenzó a reír levemente

-Es un efecto bastante diferente

-Tengo que examinar la muestra- comento Sakura

-¿Ah?

-Ire al laboratorio del hospital para investigar talvez encuentre una solución para esta situa...

La chica calló abruptamente ya que su esposo tocó, sin ningúna intención, su seno derecho causando una sorpresa infinita a la Yamanaka

-Hum... Mejor suerte para la próxima, frentona- dijo la chica con una expresión algo pervertida

-¡Esto no es divertido Ino-cerda!

Esa misma tarde Sakura, en compañía de Sasuke, se dirigió al laboratorio del hospital de Konoha. La mujer se esforzaba en encontrar la "cura" para el sedante. Pero poco ayudaba la distracción que tenía, y por distracción se refería al Uchiha apoyado y restregando su rostro cual gatito contra su espalda.

La situación no mejor cuando el portador de Sharingan dejo inconsciente a uno de los subordinados de la doctora, solo por el hecho de que le entrego de forma muy amistosa un informe sobre la planta base del sedante. A lo que él consideró como un coqueteó a su esposa.

-Lo siento, puedes salir antes hoy- le dijo la chica al pobre joven cuando recupero la conciencia- Gracias por tu duro trabajo.

Ya entrada la noche, en la recidencia Uchiha, la ojijade preparaba un poco de té para amenizar un poco lo que había ocurrido

-Ah..- suspiro la chica- esto es malo

-¿Hum? Es diferente- dijo el Uchiha

-Cariño, me alegro que no te molestará. Voy a esforzarme buscando la solución. Porque solo quiero que te sientas bien, cariño. Aunque me he disculpado seguiré...

-¿Tu medicina hace que las personas sean honestas, cierto?- preguntó el moreno interrumpiendo a su esposa -entonces todo lo que diga, será solo la verdad.

Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos por la mejilla y nuca de la peli-rosa

-Sakura ¿Donde está Sarada?

-Hum, ella tiene una misión...

Pronto las palabras sobraron para ellos dos.

ooooooooo

-¿Entonces? ¿Ayer se divirtieron mucho?- cuestionó la rubia con un tono divertido

-Si, bueno... Cuando llegó la noche volvió a ser el mismo- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada- ayer fue tan dulce. Normalmente es bueno, pero ocasionalmente sea dulce, no está mal.

"Tengo que hacer que beba esa posion de nuevo algún día" pensó Sakura

-Pero que será. ¿Realmente crees que fue la posion?- mencionó Ino

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás haciendo la posion de nuevo verdad?

-¿Que quieres decir...?

La chica se vio interrumpida por Mobu, el subordinado de la peli-rosa

-¡Uchiha- San!

-¿Qué paso, Mobu-kun?

-Hemos vuelto a hacer la poción con los ingredientes exactos pero uno de los ingredientes parece anular los efectos del resto de los ingredientes

-En otras palabras ¿Significa que no existe ningún efecto?

-Si... A decir verdad.

-Supongo que tendrás que trabajar en eso- comento Ino con cierto interés en ello

-¿Entonces Sasuke-kun ayer...?- susurro la peli-rosa en tono no muy bajo ya que su amiga lo logro escuchar

-¿Hum?- la Kunoichi observo expectante a la ojijade

En una fracción de segundo la peli-rosa exclamó un grito ahogado. Era notorio el carmesí en sus mejillas y la vergüenza que sentía

-¡Shannarooooo! ¡Gracias por la comida!

En otro sitio no muy alejado, el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sonreía de medio lado mientras continuaba su travesía.

o-o-o-o-o-o

7u7r ese Sasuke

Muchas gracias a tod@s por leer


End file.
